memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Horror in Space/Prologue
The Charger is at warp speed heading to Starbase 211 to meet up with the USS Intrepid and her task force. Admiral's log stardate 41935.6. We are returning from a trade dispute between the Cardassians and the Bajorans in the Mutara sector and we are heading back to the Intrepid, this mission was tedious, on the other hand I got to spend time with my friend Laurel Lance, my wife Kira Nerys and my other friend B'Elanna Torres. In the back compartment of the Charger the biobed is extended as Laurel is laying on the bed. Ugh I feel like I've got something inside my gut doing backflips Laurel says as she's in pain. Typhuss looks at her and told her he warned her not to drink the kanar. Laurel, I warned you not to drink the kanar, you could have had some Bajoran springwine says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. I don't recall Bajoran springwine being on the menu at the conference Laurel says as she looks at him. He looks at her with a smile. It was but in Bajoran says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. I can't read Bajoran very well ugh god I can't wait to be back aboard the Intrepid and on my way back home, have you heard from Sara much since she joined the Legends? Laurel asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets a medical tricorder and scans her and looks at her. No not that much anymore says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. She looks at him. I hope she's all right Laurel says as she looks at him. Before he speaks the com activates. Typhuss it's B'Elanna can you and Laurel come to the forward compartment B'Elanna says over the com. Both Typhuss and Laurel leave the aft compartment, and walk into the forward compartment as Typhuss turns to B'Elanna. What is it, B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him from the ops console. We're picking up a distress call from Starbase 549 B'Elanna says as she looks at her console then at him. Typhuss is surprised by that. It can't be, that starbase was destroyed by unknown aliens 50 years ago, well let's take a look says Typhuss as he walks over to the pilot station and sits down on the chair. Typhuss sets course for Starbase 549 and moves the manual steering columns forward, the Charger changes course. The journey takes a few weeks at high warp as the Charger slows to impulse the warp nacelles retract up to the Charger's power and starboard hatches for the pair as they approached the starbase. In the cockpit the Charger is at red alert in case it's a trap as Typhuss opens a channel to introduce himself. This Vice Admiral Kira, is anyone reading me says Typhuss as he looks out the window. Typhuss doesn't get a respond from the starbase and turns to B'Elanna at ops. Maybe we should land in the shuttlebay and have a look around says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at the ops consoles read out. Sure Commander Torres says as she looks at the console's read out. Typhuss inputs commands into the console and moves the manual steering columns forward. Aboard the starbase the team is walking through the corridors of the starbase with their SIMs beacons, as Typhuss looks at B'Elanna. Let's get to ops and try to get the power back online says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. They head to ops and they walked through the ops center and they search the command center as Typhuss looks at B'Elanna to get lights back on. Get the lights back on please says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She inputs commands into the console and the lights come on as they see the damage. Then Typhuss sees a familiar weapon on the deck and walks over to it, its a Der'kal blaster rifle and picks it up. B'Elanna, take a look at this says Typhuss as he turns to B'Elanna. She looks at it. It's a Der'kal blaster rifle what the hell is that doing here? B'Elanna says as she looks at it and then at Typhuss. Then Laurel looks at the console screen. Hey guys take a look at this Laurel says as she looks at the screen and motions them over to her. They walk over to her at the console and it shows the sensor logs of the starbase doing battle with the Der'kal combat cruiser. Laurel, is there a visual playback log says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel, as Kira is standing next to him. Laurel looks at the console and plays a visual log. This is Starbase 549 to approaching vessel identify yourself you are in Federation space the starbase commander says on the screen. Commander their charging weapons the tactical officer says on the screen. SHIELDS NOW the starbase commander shouts. They've disabled our shields we're being boarded fire fights are reported on decks 45-78, Commander they're a squad of soldiers behind that door the tactical officer says on the screen. And they watch in horror as the Der'kal slaughters the starbase personal on the ops center and see Colonel Lan'kar before she became a General execute the starbase commander due to him not being needed anymore and the visual log freezes as the away team looks at each other in shock.